


It's All Good Now

by Seungyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is sad, Gay, Happy pride month, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungyu/pseuds/Seungyu
Summary: When Woojins departure is mentioned, Chan can't help but be very upset about it. Though Seungmin knows his boyfriend needs the time to recover, it's been over 4 months since he left. Crying happens. And Pho.(wow I have a nosebleed I think sorry)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 22





	It's All Good Now

"Eventually you'll end up where you need to be, with who you are meant to be with and doing what you should be doing"

Seungmin hadn't seen Chan this upset in days. The band had an argument about their schedule and the leader of the group had gotten enough. Seungmin didn't know who it was (probably Minho because he was pissed off at the others) who mentioned Woojin, but that went straight to Chan. He left the room without a word and closed the door to his room. After he left, everyone went silent. No one really spoke for the rest of that day. 

Seungmin hadn't seen Chan in days. This was a problem, Chan would always come out and see him even after a few hours. The younger one began to worry. His boyfriend needed to talk with him.  
Now.

He took a breath and knocked on the door. He heard it unlock and came stumbling into the room, the only light being a small lamp in the corner. 

"Ch-Chan...?" Seungmin stammered. "W-we... we need to talk."

"Hearing about Woojin just made you really upset? I wanna know why it made you this upset, so much you couldn't come out of your room for 3 days!" Seungmin finally snapped. He was trying to keep himself from going over the wall of emotions that were building up. Chan just stayed silent. "Christopher, look at me." His voice cracked and the oldest turned his head. 

"It's been three months and I still can't get over him leaving, why the hell is that?" Chan finally asked. Seungmin sighed. 

"You tell me."

"Because he broke a promise. We made a promise, and he messed up. I thought he would keep it." Chan choked out. Seungmin frowned. "I wish he were back here, because all of you kids are- at times- crazy, and it's just a handful to keep you from hurting yourselves, y'know?"

"Mhmm..." Seungmin rested his head on Chan's shoulder comfortingly. It was then when Chan began to break down, tears slipping past his shut eyes and falling onto the hem of his shirt. "Channie, don't you dare cry, stop it-"

They didn't stop.

"Chan, stop it please, hyung-"

"Seungmin I can't, I can't help but think about what happened, I just, I can't, I'm so stupid,"

"Hyung, please, stop beating yourself up on this! It's not your fault he left, stop crying, hyung... hyung please..." Seungmin couldn't help but begin to cry as well, pleading sobs wracking through his body. This only made Chan more upset, but he tried to stop so it wouldnt worry his boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry, Minnie... please don't cry because of me.."

"T-there you go again! Blaming everything on you! S-stop it!" The younger cried. Chan widened his eyes.

"Hey, hey don't cry, it's okay... please?" his voice softened, he began rubbing Seungmins shoulders comfortingly.

"H-how come everytime you say stop, i-it works... b-but not for me...?" the vocalist joked, letting out a half-sob, half-laugh. Chan kissed his tear-streaked cheeks, wiping away his own with his sleeves. Seungmin sniffed and hugged his boyfriend. "Hey... I-I'm sorry you're going through this shit... if it makes you feel better, we can go get some pho..."

It was then when Chan let out a small laugh, kissing the vocalist's head. "That'd be perfect right now, sweetie. Thanks."

"You're driving though... these hands are too disgusting to handle the wheel." Seungmin answered.

"Hey! No fair, you can wash your hands!" Chan pushed him lightly.

"Mmh, but Jisung's in the bathroom, and he won't be out for another hour..."

"Oi, fine. But if we crash because of my shaky hands it's on you." the two got up and threw on their shoes, heading off to get some Pho.

It was a nice night, without the sobbing and the sad sack moment, but Chan was sure he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Weewoo this is my first work on here  
> sorry if it sucks, my writing skills are EW  
> haha  
> I grew up on Wattpad so I'm more experienced on there, uh, my username on there is CherrySeungShine if you wanna follow me  
> e happy pride month :D


End file.
